Tormenta en el Paraíso
by LizethMellark
Summary: Cada año el visita el distito 12, ella siempre lo espera. Ella sabe que él jamás ha querido casarse, por lo que cuando el visita el distrito 12, se entera que ella se ha casado. ¿Que pasará cuando él la vea, le dara el adiós? ¿O luchara por ella?
1. Chapter 1

La noche era tranquila, la suave brisa entraba por la ventana de Katniss que una noche más lloraba por aquel hombre al que adoraba tanto como a su vida.

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana, dos semanas en dos semanas él llegaba al distrito 12, nuevamente como invitado de su padre, quien, por el momento, no sabía nada de todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos años, mientras era huésped en la casa.

Cerro los ojos. Y recordo sus besos sobre sus labios, recordaba todo de él, no era fácil olvidar a alguien como él, mucho menos olvidar sus preciosos ojos azules, en los que siempre observaba por su calidez.

Regreso a la cama, enrollando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mientras cogía el collar con la perla que él le había obsequiado el año pasada, sellando una promesa que al año siguiente se verian. Le dio un beso a la perla, como si se lo diera a él. Lo cuál era una locura, él estaba a una distancia no calculable.

Él no la amaba. Ella lo sabía.

Ella solo era una más.

Nuevas lágrimas arrasaron en sus ojos, y con la mirada pérdida se recosto y pronto se quedo dormida.

-Hola Katniss -Saludo su hermano Gale, mientras ambos se dirigian al comedor.

-Buenos días, Gale -Le respondio con educación a lo que Gale simplemente sonrio.

-Ah, claro, buenos días.

Momentos después cuando entraron al comedor ahí ya estaban sentados sus padres, en realidad su madre, el hombre que ocupaba el lugar de su padre, era su padrastro.

-Buenos días, Katniss, Gale -Dijo su madre con sus modales.

Saludaron correspondientemente frente a ella.

Silencio.

Lo que siempre había en la mesa, a Snow,como Katniss lo llamaba, no toleraba que hablaran en la mesa, siempre que su madre salía con alguna plática, él la hacía callar con una sola mirada pero a Effie no le importaba.

-Tenemos que redecorar la habitación donde se quedara el Lord Odair-Hablo Effie.

-¿Lord? -Gale enarco una ceja-. No sabía que él también vendría.

-El padre -hablo Snow-, ha cedido su lugar a su hijo, Finnick Odair. En la cena de ayer lo anuncio.

-Entonces se prepararan dos habitaciones -Está vez hablo Katniss.

-¿Porque dos? -Pregunto Snow.

-Por el capitán Mellark-Respondio casi en un susurro.

-Ha cancelado su visita -No la dejo de mirar en ningún momento-, es probable que no llegue, al parecer tiene problemas.

-¿Que tipo de problemas? -Las palabras salieron sin su permiso.

-¿Que nos importa a nosotros? -Espeto Snow con furia-. Siquiera proviene de una buena familia, no se de donde saco ese amigo Gale.

-Ese es mi problema.

-Claro, claro -Esta vez hablo Effie-. Dejemos esta charla y ya, será mejor aceptar que esta vez el capitán Mellark no vendrá pero tendremos -con emoción dijo- un lord. ¡Un lord!

-Y quiere conocerte Katniss.

Katniss ya no estaba prestando atención en nada, dejo de pensar en cuanto Snow le dijo que Peeta no iría, no lo vería, no volvería a estar entre sus brazos.

No vería su sonrisa cuando le dijera lo hermosa que era o esos perfectos labios, los cuales adoraba, le dijeran: «Me vuelves loco»

Quería llorar.

Pero alguien le estaba tronando los dedos.

-¡KATNISS! -Escucho el puño que Snow dio en la mesa y volvio en si.

-Perdón...

-¿En que piensas querida? -Pregunto su madre dulcemente, Katniss simplemente nego con la cabeza.

-En nada.

-Como te decía -siguio hablando Snow-, El futuro Lord Odair, quiere conocerte.

-Lo conocera de todas maneras, estará aqui por las proximas dos o tres semanas -respondio Gale quien de inmediato supo las intenciones de su padrastro.

-Gale tiene razón -De inmediato contesto Katniss-. Lo conocere de todas formas.

-Sabes en que sentido -Snow tomo de su bebida y se levanto de la mesa-, no me desepciones niña que aun vives bajo mi techo.

Katniss estaba a punto de responderle que la casa ni siquiera era de él, que su padre se la había heredado a ella, que ella era la única dueña, así como Gale era el dueño de la otra casa, pero no podía, para ser la autentica dueña debia estar por lo menos casada o tener los veintiún años, como decía en la carta que dejo su padre.

-No puedo creer que te casaras con ese viejo -Gale hablo groseramente.

-¡Gale!

-Mira lo que le ha dicho a Katniss. ¿Permitiras eso?

-Gale... -Katniss hablo en un susurro.

-Las intenciones de tu padrastro, no creo que sean de una mala manera, lo que quizás él busca es que Katniss este verdaderamente casada con un hombre que le de un apellido respetable -Le dijo Effie mientras tomaba una taza más de té.

El chico de los ojos azules, observaban el pequeño broche de oro, fuera de la tienda más prestigiada del distrito. Sin duda queria ese broche.

Pero no podía comprarlo él mismo.

Camino por gran parte del distrito, poniendo a trabajar su mente sobre lo que estaba por pasar más adelante, estaba cometiendo varios errores y en algunos se estaba aprovechando, no podía seguir con lo mismo.

Tenia que dejar las cosas en claro.

Camino hasta la humile casa en la que vivia con su madre y hermana. Entrando a su casa, olío el pan recién horneado.

Busco a su madre con la mirada, pero esta iba saliendo de la cocina.

-Vi las maletas. ¿Vas a ir de nuevo? -Dijo su madre.

-Sí.

-Deberías dejar de trabajar en ese endemoniado barco, lo único que hace es quitarte el poco dinero que ganas -Dijo ella tosiendo fuertemente-, siquiera ganas lo suficiente.

La misma charla.

Otra vez.

-Mamá... -Peeta iba a decir algo suave cuando entro Madge con otro vestido que, seguramente, la hija del alcalde la había dado

- ¿Delly? -Dijo su madre.

-Ya sabes -contesto Madge con una sonrisa-. Ojála tuviera tantos vestidos como Delly, realmente son preciosos.

-Niña... -Le reprendió su madre-, no me gusta que te regalen cosas, no quiero que vivas de la caridad de nadie.

-Mamá tiene razón -respondió Peeta, mientras que Madge se sentaba frente a él -, no vaya a ser que ella más adelante quiera cobrarte esos vestidos.

-Delly es mi amiga -Cansada de escuchar lo mismo, se levanto de la pequeña mesa y dijo-, si le pido, ella me los dará.

-Madge no entiende, Peeta -su madre estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo con Madge.

-Tengo que realizar este viaje -abrazo a su madre con ternura-, debo hacerlo.

-Mi niño -su madre lo tomo del rostro y le dijo-: sabes te adoro, no toleraría perderte.

-El viento esta a favor, estaremos bien. Estoy seguro que con este viaje podre sacar más dinero, y podre darte un lugar mejor con el cuál puedas vivir mejor.

Su madre solo lo abrazo una vez más, le dio la bendición y un beso en la frente cargado por un ultimo abrazo.

Peeta camino hasta el pequeño dormitorio de Madge, estaba colgando los nuevos vestidos que Delly le había dado.

-No me reprendas -dijo Madge en cuanto lo vio.

-Te mereces una buena regañada -Le dijo Peeta, mirando el clóset-. Es increíble que no valores el trabajo de mamá cuando te hace un vestido.

-Me gustan los vestidos de mamá.

-Pues no lo parece. Madge no todo en la vida Felly...

-Delly... -corrigio.

-Delly -Peeta puso los ojos en blanco-, no te regala los vestidos porque sí, tiene otras intenciones, estoy muy seguro ello. Sólo lo hace contigo. ¿Extraño, no?

-Todo te parece extraño -Madge se cruzó de brazos.

-Te quiero Madge y quiero que cuides de mamá, sabes que trabajo de marinero en el barco, y tenemos un viaje. Por lo tanto quiero que cuides de mamá.

Salieron hasta el pequeño muelle en donde los hombres ya estaban subiendo al barco, Madge y su madre se abrazaron a él, con ultimo abrazo a Madge, le susurro;

-No finjas tener una doble, eso no lleva a ningún lado.

Con una ultima sonrisa, se dirigió al barco, para emprender el viaje aldistrito 12, en donde ya lo esperaban.

Miro a su fiel amigo, quien estaba dando las últimas órdenes para poder zarpar.

-Todo listo -Dijo Cato reuniendose a su lado.

-Gracias.

-Por el viento, creemos que podra haber lluvia pero no tormentas, para el proximo miércoles estaremos en el distrito 12.

-¿Tanto así? Es mejor no apresurarnos, no vaya a ser que tardemos más tiempo y haya tormentas. Dile a los hombres que estén muy atentos a cualquier cosa.

Cato salió del camarote de Peeta, se quito la ropa usada que llevaba esa mañana y se cambio.

Se sintió mal cuando le dijo a Madge que no fingiera llevar una doble vida.

Él era el menos indicado para decir eso.

**¡Feliz año 2015! :)**

**Pues está es la nueva historia que tengo en mente, tiene que ver con el tiempo del estilo colonial. A mi me llaman mucho la atención, y pues espero que la historia sea de su agrado :)**

**Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Yo espero que les guste y que me dejen un review :'3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Es la primera vez que la veo sola, Señorita Everdeen -Dijo el futuro Lord.

Katniss se sobresalto.

-Señor Odair -Respondió Katniss con educación.

-¿Le importaría si doy un paseo con usted? -Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Por supuesto que no -Respondió Katniss con una sonrisa-, señor Odair.

Finnick le ofreció el brazo, el cuál ella acepto gustosa, caminaron durante breves segundos hasta llegar al jardín que ahí había. El viento era cálido, el día soleado, parecía una cita perfecta.

-¿Que tal la vida aquí en el distrito 12, Señorita Everdeen? -Finnick rompió el silencio, mientras ambos seguían caminando-. ¿Le gusta? ¿O le gustaría marcharse a vivir a otro lugar?

-Me gusta mucho, Señor Odair -Claro que le encantaba, lo adoraba sobre todo aquellos días en los que salía con sus padres a cazar.

Se escapaban en las madrugadas, fingiendo que tenían que ir a lugares que estaban muy lejos del distrito, cuando lo único que hacía con su padre, era estar al aire libre, ese aire que tanto necesita.

Extrañaba el bosque.

Demasiado, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que su padre fue en barco al Capitolio y desapareció? ¿Tres, cuatro o cinco años? No importaba ya cuanto tiempo hacía que había desaparecido el caso era que nunca fue encontrado, solo un hombre, de más de cuarenta hombres que iban a bordo del barco, solo uno volvió, pero volvió muerto.

-Señorita Everdeen -Hablo por tercera vez.

-Lo siento, señor Odair -Se disculpo con una sonrisa-, ¿Que me preguntaba?

Finnick sonrio de nuevo.

-Me esta aburriendo esto de "señor" y "señorita", mejor llamame por mi nombre de pila, Finnick.

-Está bien, Finnick, solo si tu me llamas Katniss.

-Me parece un buen trato.

-¿En que estábamos? -Tratando de regresar a la conversación.

-No lo recuerdo -Admitió Finnick con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, busquemos otro tema.

-¿Que tal si nos hacemos preguntas? Digo, para conocernos.

-No es una mala idea -Katniss lo miro fijamente-, ¿que clase de preguntas?

Finnick lo pensó por un breve momento:

-¿Que edad tiene, Katniss?

-Estoy por cumplir los veinte años, ya me siento una solterona -bromeo.

Finnick sonrió de igual manera por la expresión que ella había hecho.

-Una solterona muy hermosa -ante el comentario, Katniss se incómodo.

-¿Usted que edad tiene?

-Veintinueve años.

...

-Mi capitán -Peeta miro a Pollux.

-¿Que ocurre, Pollux?

-Tenemos previsto que para en la noche quizás lleguemos al distrito ocho.

-¿Están seguros? -Peeta enarco una ceja, era obvio que el capitán Mellark estaba molesto.

-Sí mi capitán -respondió firmemente en marinero.

-Retírate.

-Sí mi capitán.

Peeta estaba demasiado molesto, el viento ya no estaba a favor desde que hicieron la primera parada en el distrito seis. Quedaban solamente cinco días para poder llegar al distrito doce. E iniciarían las fiestas.

¿Fiestas? Eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Solo iba por una razón al distrito 12, iba a verla a ella.

Katniss Everdeen.

Recordó aquella noche en que la conoció.

_-¿Que hace aquí sola, señorita Everdeen? -Peeta susurro en su oído. Katniss se sobresalto de inmediato._

_-Capitán Mellark -Se llevó una mano a su corazón-, ¡Por dios! Me ha dado un tremendo susto._

_Peeta sonrío ante el nerviosismo que ella le estaba mostrando._

_-Esa no era mi intención, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta._

_-Yo... Yo... -Se miro las manos y después lo miro a él-, Eh... -Bajo ligeramente la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo y le contesto-: A usted que le importa._

_-No me cambie de tema –Dijo Peeta con una media sonrisa, la cual puso mucho más nerviosa a Katniss, que se miraba una vez más las manos._

_-No le cambie de tema –Dijo mirándolo, dejando aun lado sus manos, optando una actitud de firmeza-, simplemente, le respondí que a usted no le importaba lo que hacia aquí afuera._

_-Pues debería saber que si me importa, si mira para allá –Señalo una pequeña colina-, ¿Sabe que es ahí?_

_-Si_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es una taberna, que siempre esta abierta por la noche –Antes de que Peeta siguiera hablando ella tomo palabra-. Pero que tiene que ver la taberna conque yo este aquí_

_-Correcto, Everdeen –Dijo con una sonrisa-, sabe que es una taberna, ¿Qué hay en una taberna?_

_-Hombres._

_-Correcto de nuevo –Dijo pasando por su lado._

_-Dígame… -Antes de que anunciara más palabras Peeta la abrazo. Y le susurro:_

_-Le conviene que ponga sus manos en mi cintura –Lo dijo en tono de burla que lo único que estaba causando en Katniss era una gran frustración._

_-No tiene…_

_Primero se escucho una risa, seguida de otra risa, hasta que un par de hombres, demasiados borrachos estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos, obedeciendo a Peeta, Katniss coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y escondió su rostro sobre el pecho de Peeta._

_Ahora entendía las cosas perfectamente, era una suerte que fuera Peeta quien le hubiera encontrado. De otra manera, Katniss se habría encontrado sola en la playa, eran altas horas de la noche, en vez de estar ahí, debería estar dormida. Nunca salía a la playa por la noche y cuando lo hacia en la mañana siempre tenia que ser acompañada. Pero esa noche, había salido._

_Y solo por una razón._

_Se escucharon los murmullos de los hombres, quienes seguían riendo, después de un par de segundos más tarde, ya no se escucho nada, más que el viento y la marea del mar. _

_-Gracias –hablo Katniss._

_-No tiene porque agradecerme –Peeta la soltó-, puedo saber que hacia aquí._

_-No._

_-Si recuerda bien, querida, la acabo de salvar de un intento de violación._

_-Primero que nada, no soy su querida –Dijo en énfasis la palabra "querida"-, segundo pude haberme ido._

_Peeta soltó una sonora carcajada._

_-¿Ido? Usted querida mía, ni siquiera me escucho venir. ¿Cómo se iba a ir sin causar ruido?_

_-Usted es muy silencioso –Katniss empezó a caminar directo para la casa, volteando a ver a Peeta para decirle una cosa más, pero cayó al piso._

_Peeta volvió a burlarse de ella. Katniss aprovechando que aun estaba en el piso, vio una piedra y sin pensar si era lo correcto o no, se la lanzo, dándole en la cabeza de Peeta._

_-Eso no es propio de una dama –Tomo la piedra y se la lanzo, cayendo a los pies de Katniss._

_A lo que ella respondió:_

_-Eso no es propio de un caballero –Se levanto del suelo._

_-Su padre –Hablo siguiéndola mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa-, no cree que yo sea un caballero._

_-Snow no es mi padre. Además a Snow solo le importan los estúpidos lores esas personas que se creen superiores solo por llevar un estúpido título–Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, miro a Peeta que la miraba con una ceja enarcada pero sin un eje de burla-. Por favor… no diga nada. Le daré lo que quiera –Peeta solo seguía mirándola-, Señor Mellark._

_-¿Lo que sea? –Se estaba aprovechando, cuando en realidad, él pensaba lo mismo. ¿Qué importaba ser Lord? Solo traían desgracias en las familias, creyéndose superiores a todos los demás. Cuando la mayoría de todos ellos, siquiera conocían la palabra "respeto"_

_-Sí… -Respondió Katniss temblando._

_-Venga… -Peeta le tendió la mano. Katniss dudando, le dio la mano pero cuando la tomo se arrepintió y deseo que la tierra se la tragase, Peeta jalo su mano atrayéndola hacia él._

_-Un beso de usted, no estaría mal._

_Antes de recibir respuesta, Peeta ya había puesto sus labios sobre los labios vírgenes de ella._

-Has estado muy ausente, Katniss –Le dijo su amiga Johanna sentándose al lado de ella.

-Disculpa, no sé que diablos me pasa –Contesto ella, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Es él no?

-¿Quién? ¿Finnick?

-Uuuhh –Dijo Johanna con una breve sonrisa-, Ya hasta lo llaman por su propio nombre, es más que ambos no pierden el tiempo. Pero tengo una cosa muy en clara, no estás pensando en ese, ¿Finnick?

-No entiendo, si sabes que pienso en él, me preguntas por el señor Odair.

-Descerebrada, en primer lugar, yo ni siquiera te llegue a mencionar a Odair, yo solo dije "es él no"

-No me llames descerebrada –Dijo un poco molesta Katniss, Johanna solamente rio una vez más-. Y si, pensaba en Peeta.

-Peeta es un sexy nombre, tal como su cuerpo –Katniss volteo a verla enojada-, entiendo, entiendo, Peeta es solo tuyo.

-Si fuera mío, estaría aquí. Cosa que no, ha cancelado la invitación que Gale le envió –Dijo con tristeza-, capaz y ya ha encontrado a alguien en donde vive y planea casarse con ella… -susurro.

-¡Bah! –Dijo Johanna-, esas miradas que él te daba solo me da a entender que es a ti a quien quiere no a otra.

Antes de que Katniss le respondiera aparecieron Gale y Finnick. Gale llamo a Johanna para bailar la siguiente pista. Hacia una semana que se habían iniciado las fiestas que daban las personas de mejor clase social, era el día siete de los catorce días de fiestas, y ese día justamente, le tocaban a los Everdeen. Aunque para muchos que ya se habían olvidado de su padre, ahora los llamaban la familia "Snow"

-Katniss, me concederías la siguiente pieza –Katniss estaba por negarse una vez más cuando Finnck hablo de nuevo-, me haz rechazado las últimos cuatro bailes. ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

Katniss tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No me he sentido bien, te debo una disculpa, señor Odair.

-Olvida las formalidades –Puso su mano sobre su cintura e iniciaron el baile-. Ya habíamos quedado en un acuerdo.

-Disculpa.

-No hay porque. Han sido las dos mejores semanas de mi vida estando aquí, aunque es una pena que solamente quede una semana y deba volver a mi propia casa –Era evidente que Finnick no quería irse de "Everdeen"

-Pues construya su propia casa –Katniss le animo,

-Quizás algún día en mi vida. ¿Te gustaría vivir en algún otro lugar que no sea tu casa?

-Pues a pesar de que la casa es mía –Finnick la miro sorprendido-, si me gustaría vivir en otro lado, estar aquí, me trae tantos recuerdos de mi padre.

-Me sucede lo mismo –Menciono con una sonrisa triste-, ahora que mi madre ya no está. No entiendo para que seguir en la casa.

-Pronto serás Lord –Le recordó Katniss-, tienes que gobernar desde ahí.

-Puedo gobernar desde otro lado –Le dijo-. ¿Le gustaría tomar un paseo conmigo?

-Por supuesto.

Alejándose de todos los invitados que habían, tomaron otro sendero. Caminaron hasta llegar al jardín en donde estaban las rosas de Snow.

-¿Y sí vamos a otro lado? -Katniss odiaba aquel lugar.

-¿Siente escalofrios? -Katniss movió la cabeza dando por confirmada la pregunta-. Sentimos lo mismo Katniss.

Alejándose de ahí, ahora dieron rumbo al kiosco que estaba ahí, sólo. Con las flores que siempre ponía su madre, ahora marchitadas.

-Tengo tanto tiempo que no me acerco, vayamos a otro lado -Le dijo.

-¿Era un lugar especial para ti?

Lo erá. Justamente ahí, había hecho por primera vez el amor con Peeta.

-No.

Ignorando a Finnick, camino a otro lado.

-No pretendía molestarte -Le dijo-, sólo quería saber...

-Lo sé. Bueno, ahora podrías decirme que es eso tan importante que deseabas decirme.

Finnick río ante el nerviosismo.

-Quizás me digas que es muy apresurado -Katniss lo miro atentamente-. Pero me encantas demasiado Katniss desde la primera vez que hablamos no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Finnick sé acerco a ella, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y juntando sus labios en un tierno beso. Pocos segundos después Katniss le respondió. Tras unos segundos más de besos, sé separaron.

Katniss no lograba entender porque había correspondido el beso. Pero le había gustado.

-Katniss..., ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¡Hola! Aqui les trego un nuevo capítulo ^.^ Espero que les guste. Gracias a esas personitas que agregaron a favoritos y la siguieron, sobre todo a las que me dejaron un review.

Por cierto, mi historia es la primera del 2015 *_* ajajaja xD Cualquier segurencia es bienvenida ^.^

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

-Sí.

Todos dentro de la iglesia aplaudieron para Finnick y Katniss Odair, Finnick tomo el rostro de Katniss, mientras que ella sonreía, tratando de borrar la melancolía en sus ojos. Por breves segundos Katniss pensó que Peeta entraría por la puerta de la iglesia en caballo, tomaría su mano y se irían juntos, pero las fantasías no siempre eran reales y Katniss lo comprobaba esos momentos, mientras correspondía al beso que Finnick le estaba dando en ese momento.

Voltearon a ver a todos sus invitados mirando los rostros sonrientes de cada uno, Gale fue el primero en acercarse a ellos y abrazar a su hermana posteriormente Effie.

Mientras los novios iban subiendo al carruaje, Katniss sintió que la estaban observando, sentía esa sensación extraña únicamente pasaba cuando Peeta estaba cerca, cosa que no era así, volteo a ver cerca donde había grandes árboles pero ahí simplemente no había nada, ni nadie la observaba.

Su mente estaba jugando con ella.

Habían pasado dos meses varados en un distrito conocido, más bien parecía el antiguo distrito en donde había sido la guerra de aquellos años en la que ese distrito había combatido contra la corona (El Capitolio). Pero donde estaban solo había ruinas, cuerpos ya en estados de descomposición muy avanzados, el agua era más salada de lo que Peeta recordaba.

El barco había chocado contra otro, más bien, el barco de Peeta había sido chocado contra otro barco y no había encontrado los motivos de que alguien quisiera lastimarlo. ¿O se eq uivocaba?

Todos los días Peeta se la pasaba pensando en Katniss, no dejaba de pensar en cada una de las noches en las que se la pasaba con ella.

"La adoro" –se dijo para sus adentros.

Al fin el barco estuvo de nuevo listo para volver a zarpar a la civilización.

-¡Tierra a la vista! –Grito uno de los marineros, señalando los grandes árboles que alzaban su viento. Peeta sonrió para sus adentros, estaban de nuevo en la civilización.

"Lo primero que haré, será ir a buscarla a su casa" –Se dijo mientras más se acercaban.

-Su humor ha cambiado capitán –Dijo Cato, Peeta no quitaba la vista del puerto.

-Pues claro, al fin hemos dejado aquel distrito solitario.

-Vi cosas sospechosas ahí.

-¿Sospechoso? –Peeta frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-No se preocupe, capitán –Se apresuró a contestar Cato-, quizás todo haya sido mi imaginación ya que nunca me había pasado lo que nos pasó.

-Quizás sea solo tu imaginación –Peeta miro a todos sus marineros-, caballeros –les dedico una sonrisa-, al fin estamos regresando al distrito después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Me he sentido muy alegre de que hayan estado conmigo en todo momento y por esto mismo, en cuanto desembarquemos quiero que tomen la molestia de llevar barriles de cerveza, ron, lo que gusten, mucha comida, para celebrar un gran banquete de que todos estamos sanos y salvos.

Los marineros de ahí estaban muchos más que emocionados, tanto que se apresuraron a limpiar el barco para celebrar el festín que harían.

-Vamos Cato, quiero que me acompañes a buscar un amigo mío.

-Como ordene mi capitán.

Por fin bajaron del barco, y comenzaron a recorrer el distrito pasando por los pequeños puestos que ahí se ponían en el muelle, Peeta se dio el placer de comprarse algo de fruta, disfrutando de las delicias de las que fue privado meses atrás. Cuando llegaron a la plaza principal todo estaba muy bien ordenado, de igual manera la iglesia, había una fuente de agua ahí, una que habían puesto solo unas semanas atrás.

-Mire, Capitán –Cato lo llamo-, una boda.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco, a Cato todo eso tipo de fiestas le encantaba, volteo a donde Cato miro y se quedó sin habla, bajando las escales que en la iglesia había estaba Katniss tomada del brazo de un sujeto al que no reconocía.

Sintió toda la ira del mundo. Y tuvo deseos de correr a separar a Katniss de aquel sujeto, el cual ahora besaba.

-Capitán… -Murmuro Cato cuando miro quien era la novia.

-Investiga donde será la celebración de la boda –Pero no quito la mirada de ellos, hasta que ellos desaparecieron por el carruaje que ahí los estaban esperando.

Cato se sorprendió de nuevo ante el repentino cambio de humor de su capitán pero no dijo nada, simplemente cumplió las órdenes que se le otorgaron.

La boda fue celebrada en la casa de los Everdeen, donde todos los amigos de ellos estaban ahí reunidos.

-Ahora eres la señora Odair –Dijo Finnick en su oído mientras bailaban el primer baile tradicional.

-Sí… -Susurro.

-Me siento tan feliz Katniss –Dijo con una sonrisa y después la mira-, te he querido desde hace tiempo –Katniss no supo responder a las palabras que le decía su esposo, simplemente le sonrió.

Las cosas fueron transcurriendo normalmente, no se la paso muy pegada a Finnick ya que todos querían bailar con la nueva Señora Odair, más bien dicho, Lady Odair.

Las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, mientras aún se escuchaban a las personas que se encontraban muy felices por el matrimonio entre ellos dos, Katniss bailaba con Snow, cuando una persona toco el hombro de Snow.

-¿Me permite bailar con la novia? –Dijo Peeta, tanto Snow como Katniss se quedaron congelados en su sitio sobre todo su padrastro, Katniss miro a Peeta y lo encontró mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba, iba vestido con un traje de gala en color negro y no dejaba de mirarla.

Katniss tomo la mano de Peeta, mientras que él la tomaba de su cintura como si fuera su posesión.

-No me tomes tan fuerte –Gruño Katniss al sentir la gran mano de Peeta, la cual había extrañado tanto tiempo.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un pretendiente –Dijo con rencor.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

El silencio llego a los dos, solo faltaba poco tiempo para que la canción terminara y Katniss se alejara de él.

-No me esperaste –La voz de Peeta sonó a reproche.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo, tú y yo no somos nada.

-Tenemos algo.

-Teníamos –Enfatizo.

-¿Por qué Katniss? –Katniss miro los ojos azules de Peeta, en ellos había tristeza. Katniss tuvo que ser valiente para no agarrarse a llorar y abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudiera.

-Porque quise.

Esa no era la respuesta y esperaba que Peeta la creyese, cuando él estaba por decir algo, Finnick llego hasta ellos.

-Mucho gusto –Saludo Peeta, entregándole la mano de Katniss.

-Oh, mucho gusto –Finnick le sonrió-, supongo que es amigo de mi esposa.

-Somos amigos muy íntimos –Dijo Peeta con una sonrisa irónica que el buen Finnick no detecto pero Katniss sí, ella sabía a lo que Peeta se refería.

-¿Y porque no asistió a la boda? –Curioseo Finnick.

-He llegado apenas está tarde. Pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver a mi barco, mis mejores deseos para ustedes dos –Tomo la mano de Katniss y le dio un tierno beso.

-Hasta luego, Señor Mellark.

-Te escuchaste muy formal –Finnick guio a Katniss hasta su mesa.

-Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos.

Finnick le pidió que lo esperara unos segundos, después regreso con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Podemos irnos, mi amor –Guio a Katniss hasta al carruaje, mientras ella se acomodaba en una esquina, Finnick la tomo de las manos, después su rostro se acercó al de ella y deposito un suave beso y murmuro: -Está noche serás mía.

Katniss lo beso, para que él no viera la preocupación en los ojos de Katniss.

¿Qué le iba a decir cuando descubriera que ella no era virgen?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Ya he regresado y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo *-* <strong>_

_**Espero que les guste e.e tal como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo, quiero darles las gracias a los que me dejaron algún review y a los que la agregaron a favorito *-* trataré de no demorarme en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
